shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Utopia
Utopia is the name of a main quest in Chapter VII, Part II of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at the garden of Dynasty Palace. Story After Itu confirms to Marcus that Shadow did attack Dynasty ten years ago, Marcus is then confused as to how can this happen. He assumes that this is another time-loop and he is the cause, before Bolo informs that this time it is Moira's doing. She casted a kind of a Dome of parallel reality, inside an invisible barrier between the Dynasty Palace and the outer world. Although it starts collapsing now, somebody must have stopped Moira's spell. Itu says that the Legion is on their tails, and they have to deal with an uncooperative palace security and quickly find Moira. Fight Info The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the guard before the timer ends. Enemy Info *Name: Palace Security *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Golden Crescents (Deer Horns) *Armor: Solar Flare *Helm: Melting Rays *Ranged Weapon: Solar Bomb (Fire Orbs) Move and Perks *'Scrapper ' A sequence of 5 attacks with Deer Horns. *'Backstabber ' Ignore player's block and deal additional damage when attacking from behind. *'Shadow Leech ' A chance to steal 100% of the player's Shadow Energy. *'Pluck ' A chance to shock the player with a hit after a Combo of 3 hits. *'Weakness ' A chance to reduce player's hit damage over 2 seconds. *'Poison ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of his attack damage over 6 seconds. *'Wolverine ' A chance to deal more damage for 2 seconds after a successful attack. Shadow Abilities *'Twist' Spins around, striking outwards with the Deer Horns before tucking in his arms and pirouetting into the air surrounded by a ring of shadow energy. *'Peg-Top ' Tucks into a breakdance windmill, rapidly spinning horizontally forward while twirling his legs in the air, kicking the player many times. *'Burst ' Slams a fist into the ground, causing a close-range explosive burst of shadow energy around him, and teleporting him backwards. *'Trail ' Hurls an orb charged with shadow energy on the ground, which spins towards the player. Upon contact, the orb will explode, knocking the player off their feet. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with experience points, some coins, and 15 shadow energy. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 2 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Utopia (1).jpg Utopia (2).jpg Utopia (3).jpg Utopia (4).jpg Utopia (5).jpg Utopia (6).jpg Utopia (7).jpg Utopia (8).jpg Utopia (9).jpg Utopia (10).jpg Utopia (11).jpg Utopia (12).jpg Utopia (13).jpg Utopia (14).jpg Utopia (15).jpg Utopia (16).jpg Utopia (17).jpg Utopia (18).jpg Utopia (19).jpg Utopia (20).jpg|If player loses Utopia (21).jpg Utopia (22).jpg Utopia (23).jpg Utopia (24).jpg Utopia (25).jpg|If player wins Utopia (26).jpg Utopia (27).jpg Trivia *The security shares alot of resemblances to the Void room hologram the player fought earlier, when they were searching for a way to defeat Shadow. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)